


Прошлое в оправе

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Out of Character, Past, Post-Hogwarts, Psychology, Slice of Life, Зрелые персонажи, воспоминания, драма, отклонение от канона, повседневность, постхог, прошлое, психология, флафф, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Разгребая полки и сметая с них всякий мусор, экс-Поттер и не думал, что случайно смахнет на пол свои школьные очки. Круглая оправа с паутинкой трещин на стеклах упала прямо под ноги Гарри. Он не носил очки около десяти лет или немного больше. Мужчина наклонился и поднял вещь из прошлого, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Вряд ли когда-нибудь герой магического мира мог представить, что жизнь разделится на две разные части в тот момент, когда очки слетят с его носа и упадут на пол, треснув.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Прошлое в оправе

**Author's Note:**

> А я вот взял и снова написал Снарри. С искренней любовью к Северусу *-*
> 
> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: Главный герой поднимает очки с треснувшей оправой. Надевая их, он может видеть прошлое того или иного места.

Гарри было даже немного страшновато открывать тот-самый-шкаф-в-который-он-складывал-все. Ага. Тот самый, который был, наверное, почти у каждого в доме. Кроме, конечно же, Северуса. Страшный и ужасный шкаф за своими дверками скрывал целых три полки, куда была накидана куча вещей: провода, наушники, исписанные тетради, инструменты, медали и всякая-всякая ерунда. Гарри был уверен, что на этих полках можно было обнаружить какую-нибудь неожиданную археологическую находку, которой самое место было на самом юге Африки, но никак не в шкафу в центре магического Эдинбурга. Разгребая полки и сметая с них всякий мусор, экс-Поттер и не думал, что случайно смахнет на пол свои школьные очки.

Круглая оправа с паутинкой трещин на стеклах упала прямо под ноги Гарри.

Он не носил очки, не дай Мерлин соврать, около десяти лет или немного больше. Мужчина наклонился и поднял вещь из прошлого, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Вряд ли когда-нибудь герой магического мира мог представить, что жизнь разделится на две разные части в тот момент, когда очки слетят с его носа и упадут на пол, треснув.

Рука у Джинни была тяжелой, а щека горела огнем весь день. И обиженные светло-карие глаза смотрели с такой ненавистью, что Поттер чувствовал только всепоглощающее чувство вины. Сказав правду своей жене, он поступил правильно, но разбил ей сердце. Джинневра, его некогда любимая и ласковая Джин, метала словесные проклятья, фурией проносясь по дому. Она сметала свои любимые вещи и скидывала на пол те, что принадлежали Гарри.

Дети с опаской молча наблюдали за тем, как бережно хранимые книги отца по магии и заклинаниям валились на пол, тетради сметались в кучу, а картины уничтожались одним прицельным заклинанием их мамы. Гарри тогда казалось, что это не рыжеволосая близкая сердцу жена прощается с опротивевшим в один миг домом, а разрушается его жизнь.

«Я любил тебя, Джин», — повторял Поттер, на что получал только еще более злой взгляд.

Ей безумно шла улыбка, но никак не поджатые с такой силой губы и сдерживаемые одним упрямством слезы. И Гарри отдал бы все на свете, чтобы утереть их своей малышке и успокоить ее. Но он не мог и не имел права.

«И это единственная причина, по которой я не бросила в тебя проклятие палочкой, Поттер!» — всплеснула руками женщина. И злость ее улеглась, словно выгорела изнутри. Джинни осела на стул и закрыла лицо руками. Ее острые плечи содрогались в рыданиях, но сама миссис Поттер не произнесла ни звука. От одних воспоминаний об этой картине на мужчину находила тоска. Хотел бы он все исправить! Но сделать это задолго до того, как аккуратная и сильная ладошка настоящей спортсменки собьет очки с его лица.

Гарри потер глаза и тяжело выдохнул.

А после был развод. Долгий и тяжелый. Самые любимые люди стали ему врагами. Молли разрывалась между любовью к дочери и к почти сыну, Артур относился с равнодушием, а Рон был полностью на стороне своей сестры. Судиться с людьми, которые тебя практически вырастили, и с которыми вы прошли огонь и воду… было невыносимо. Даже сейчас трудно было сказать, как экс-Поттеру удалось пережить все судебные тяжбы, опустевший дом и потерю друга. Пожалуй, только дети, которых никто из них не стал делить, были отрадой мужчины. И все же когда они возвращались к матери, Гарри хотелось лишь схватить очередную бутылку крепкого алкоголя и забыться до их возвращения. Выпасть из этого времени.

От очков, наверное, надо было избавиться. Чтобы не травить себе душу, чтобы не видеть перед глазами слезы прекрасной и любимой Джинни, чтобы не помнить о мрачном, тихом и умирающем доме, в котором хотелось похоронить себя.

Надо было… Но рука не поднималась отправить оправу в утиль. Возвратив их на место, Гарри закрыл шкаф и прижался к нему лбом.

Эта простая вещица стала началом перемен. Плохих и хороших. Сначала было тяжело, а на фоне стресса падало зрение, пока однажды в его доме не появился самый принципиальный и нетерпимый человек во всей магической Англии, а то и во всем мире: пока порог умирающего вместе с Гарри дома, не переступил Северус.

С оплеухами и ругательствами тот сначала привел волшебника в порядок, а после назначил лечение зрения. Они никогда не обсуждали тот день. Гарри не был уверен, что ему стоило спрашивать у зельевара, почему тот вернулся, после их последнего разговора.

Видок тогда у Гарри был ужасный.

«Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть, Гарри. Я здесь не для этого», — резко произнес тогда мужчина, наводя магией порядок в комнате Поттера. Он вообще тогда необычно много говорил. О том, что Гарри поступил правильно, о том, что все уляжется, и Рон остынет и вернется, а Молли уже совсем вскоре напишет какое-нибудь большое письмо-приглашение и приложит к нему свитер, но, главное, Снейп тогда сказал, что останется, если он все еще нужен Гарри и тот не собирается топить себя в жалости и самобичевании.

И время закружилось с невероятной скоростью, помчалось, словно с него сняли все ограничители, стоило только Гарри вдохнуть глубоко-глубоко воздух, заполняя им легкие, и сказать одно короткое, но очень важное:

«Останься, Северус».

Они никогда не обсуждали то время и, наверное, не следовало и начинать.

— Рефлексируешь? — хрипло спросил Северус, заставив Гарри обернуться. Тот развел руками и улыбнулся.

— Ностальгирую.

— Рефлексируешь, — повторился, фыркнув, мужчина и настороженно посмотрел на шкаф, словно тот мог что-нибудь ему подтвердить.

— А ты сегодня рано.

Северус пожал плечами и ехидно улыбнулся:

— Ты разве не рад своему любимому супругу?

Гарри закатил глаза и подошел к мужу, целуя в щеку и подталкивая к выходу из комнаты.

— Пошли, я тут уже закончил.

— Молли пригласила нас на выходные. Джинни с детьми тоже приедут. Навестим?

— Это вообще-то моя фраза! — безобидно ткнул локтем в бок Северуса супруг. — Я первым хотел предложить.

Зельевар пожал плечами и прошел в гостиную. На небольшом столике по центру стояло несколько пакетов с покупками. Гарри сунул в них нос, выискивая какие-нибудь вкусняшки на вечер и выложил свою любимую шоколадку, а остальное отнес на кухню.

Жизнь продолжалась и шла своим чередом, и только ненужная погнутая оправа в шкафу навсегда оставалась частью прошлого.


End file.
